


porn stars get paid well

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Dirty Talk, Dorms, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Azumane Asahi, Porn Watching, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi got a full ride to a university of his choosing, so long as he continued to play volleyball and had a passing grade.Azumane Asahi, on the other hand, had to pay to go to college and he was struggling to pay his fees. So he found an alternative way to pay for it.





	porn stars get paid well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softkisseskenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkisseskenma/gifts).



> i was talking to @softkisseskenma about this and oh boi.

Satori leaned over his bed, watching Wakatoshi. The taller boy had his laptop on his lap, headphones over his ears and his eyes were focused on the screen. Satori couldn't really tell what was going on, but he could tell that it was dirty. He grinned. Wakatoshi flicked his eyes upwards and slipped his headphones off his head. "Did you say something, Satori?" 

"Nope." Wakatoshi nodded and pulled his headphones back on, before focusing on the screen. He scrolled down and paused, furrowing his brow. Then his face blew up with emotion. 

"Holy shit!" 

* * *

"Hey! Asahi, you got twenty more followers!" Koushi said, waving the other's phone around. Asahi made to grab it, but the other was slightly faster. 

"Stop that, Koushi! Don't drop my phone!" He cried, trying to retrieve the device from the other. 

"Guys." They both stopped, while Asahi tried not to cry, from the upset aura Daichi was emitting. "Koushi, give him his phone back and get back to work, please," Daichi said, shaking his head, before wiping down the counter. Asahi too his phone and turned it off, shoving it into his jean pocket. Koushi grinned, before going to serve a couple that had come in. Asahi sighed and leaned against the bar behind him, focusing on the strobe lights above, giving the club an engaging and exciting feel. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, before muffling his scream. He fumbled with it and it fell into the ice bucket. 

"Fuck."

* * *

Wakatoshi was fine. He had complete control over his emotions. He dialed again, waiting for the other to pick up. No answer, straight to voice mail. He groaned and stared at himself in the mirror. After seeing... _that_ , he had locked himself in the restroom of their dorm and had immediately called the man. He took a deep breath and slid down the door, before shoving a hand against his erection, trying to calm himself down. He threw his head back, ignoring the sharp pain at the base of his skull, imagining instead of his hand, it was _his_ mouth, a mouth he had just recently seen stretched around a huge dildo. He groaned and pulled his sweatpants down, staring down at his cock, before wrapping a hand around it, imagining it was  _his_ , which was recently stuffed into  _his_ ass, lube spilling from the hole as he pumped his fingers into it. He came with a name on his lips, covering his hand and pants in white. " _Asahi_."

* * *

Asahi sighed and repositioned the camera, before settling on the bed. The comments started to roll in and he leaned forward to read them. He blushed. "So dirty." He murmured, before digging around in his Toy Box. He pulled a dildo out and stared at it, before putting it back and digging for a bigger one. He paused when his computer dinged at the notification of a newcomer. He nodded and pulled out the biggest one he has before positioning himself on the bed. He made sure he prepared himself plenty, slicking his hole and making sure he stretched it, so it wouldn't hurt-much. He stared at his screen, before looking back down, making sure the dildo was properly positioned. He started to sink down into it, biting his lips to hide the moans that threatened to pass. He whimpered, panting before he reached the bottom. 

* * *

Wakatoshi kept his moaning to a minimal, the dark room adding to the taboo of watching his former rival fuck himself on a dildo. Afterall, he did not wish to wake Satori. He sighed and didn't fight the small smile that rose when Asahi looked into the camera, hair starting to slip from his bun, mouth twisted in a pleasured look, eyes half mast and glazed. Wakatoshi sighed and leaned back, eyes falling shut, to imagine Asahi riding his dick, rather than the dildo, having Asahi catatonic and moaning for more, because of _him_. His eyes fluttered back open and, wow, he missed something, because now Asahi had his ass facing the camera and was shoving _another_ dildo up his ass. Wakatoshi cursed and bit his lip hard enough to taste blood, as he came, without even having to touch his cock. Asahi was ruining him.

* * *

Asahi summed up the courage to actually walk the twenty minutes to the train station, ride the two hours to Tokyo and walk the half an hour to the University, all to see a man who had probably butt dialed him two weeks ago. He sighed and lowered his head before knocking. He was leveled with a large chest and he followed it up to the man's face. "Hi-" He was pulled in, door shut and slammed against it. Before he could say anything, Wakatoshi's mouth was on his and he whimpered. His hands were thrown over Wakatoshi's shoulder, grappling for anything to hold onto. He was positive that he could hold onto his sanity, that he was not going to come just from being played rough with. Then Wakatoshi pulled away and started talking. "Called you," He huffed, nipping at Asahi's neck. "I had my dick in my hand and I called you, just to hear your voice because  _fuck_...watching you fuck yourself on dildo was the hottest thing I've seen in a while." He mumbled, before trailing his hands down Asahi's back, cupping his ass to lift him up. Asahi whimpered. "Saw you, watched you stuff another up your ass. You liked it, didn't you? Stuffed so full, bet you could see them through your stomach." Wakatoshi hissed, licking at Asahi's ear, circling the cartilage. 

"No." Asahi whimpered but knew he was lying. God Wakatoshi did things to him. Wakatoshi smiled before, shoving a hand into Asahi's pants. He hummed, before grinning. He shoved two fingers into Asahi's hole, causing the man in his arms to cry out, before moaning loudly. Asahi slammed his hand over his mouth, but Wakatoshi smiled. 

"Like a little rough, huh?" Waktoshi said, before turning, carrying Asahi to his bed. He dropped him on the bed and climbed over him, before grinding down on him, causing two moans to break for their lips. Waktoshi quickly stripped the both of them and fumbled for the lube under his mattress. He covered his fingers in the vicious liquid and stretched Asahi's hole with them. He pulled them from the hole and lubed his cock up, before lining the head with Asahi's hole. Asahi whimpered and hid his face with his arms. Wakatoshi leaned forward and gripped them, pulling them away from Asahi's face. "Let me see you." He whispered, before thrusting fully into Asahi. Asahi choked on his spit, moaning loudly, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Wakatoshi smiled and set Asahi's arms down, before feeling across his stomach and pressing down. 

"Full-" Asahi choked, thrusting up, legs hooking around Waktoshi's waist. 

"Good boy." Waktoshi whispered. He continued thrusting before grinning. He bet they could make some money off of a video.


End file.
